Saber (Fate/Axiom ~ Tokugawa Ieyasu)
|type =Heroic Spirit |source =Japanese History |region =Japan |servant class = |servant = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |debut = |leitmotif = }} (A) (A-) (—) |personal = (B) (EX) (A+) Great Uniter (EX) }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the second summoned by Ebisu & Caligula. After Kubaba decided to stay within to better the facility, Ebisu and Caligula were given authorization to summon another Servant. Saber, upon his summoning, seemed to have been within a battle before he was summoned by Chaldea. However, he seems to lack proper memory as to what he was doing before this instance. Saber is one of the protagonists of Fate/Axiom. Identity Personality Relationships Makoto Tankyuusha Saber seems to remember his former Master from his time within the Oceanic Holy Grail War, when he was under the class, fondly. He often thinks about Makoto, wondering if he's doing well, since he was unable to properly say goodbye to him due to how the Holy Grail War ended. When he was summoned within Chaldea, and then informed of the situation, he grew angered that the Makoto from this timeline has, more than likely, perished by the incineration of humanity. He vowed that he would do whatever he could do within his power to revert the incineration, saving all the innocent people that didn't deserve it. Crow Saber seems to remember seeing Crow within the Oceanic Holy Grail War, but he didn't make much of an impression on him. History Equipment Class Skills * (A) - Ieyasu is able to cancel out spells, including those of High Thaumaturgy, that are within A- or lower. * (A-) - Holding this Skill at an A- ranking allows for Ieyasu to stay within the without any assistance of a Master for 120 hours. * (—) - This Skill is locked to Ieyasu until he activates his Tōshō Daigongen Noble Phantasm. When such a scenario exists, he is given a ranking of C, which allows him to lower the parameters of those he deems as enemies by one rank. Personal Skills * (B) - Because of his many years of combat, and his hobby of falconry, Ieyasu has gained a sixth sense of sorts that allows him to be aware of what's around him within a five kilometer distance. However, this ability can be mitigated by a higher ability, or something akin to that. * (EX) - Through his battles against the many forces within Japan, Ieyasu sooner risked his life in favor of his comrades. He suffered many mortal injuries during all of his bouts, but continued fighting for the sake of his and his own men's pride. Sometimes, he was related to that of an undying corpse when he's suffered injuries that required immediate attention. * (A+) - Upon the battlefield, Ieyasu has shown to be a man whom warrants fear. His natural charisma and willingness to end battles allows for his allies to become strengthened, but when he begins to truly battle, he shows signs of a demon. *'Great Uniter' (EX) - Being from an alternate timeline, Ieyasu was able to completely overwhelm the forces of Nobunaga and Hideyoshi, without having to resort to cheap tactics, such as waiting until their passing, completely unifying Japan in the process. Because he has been plagued with horrible luck since he was a child, but was able to come out of it, regardless of the situation, he was deemed to be a rightful ruler over Japan. This is a variation of the Skill, one that he would normally qualify for if he were his original self. Trivia *Saber uses the design of Roronoa Zoro from the One Piece series. Category:Servants Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Saber-class Servants